Kratt Fight!
by ChrystalK114
Summary: "You always screw things up! Sometimes I wish I didn't even have a brother!" "I hate you." "Get out of here! I don't ever wanna see you again!" "Fine! You won't!" Be careful what you wish for. What if Chris and Martin were enemies? What if the Kratt Brothers, turned into the Kratt Brother? Warning: There might be a small amount of Caviva.
1. Normal day

**Whoo! New story idea! Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts.**

It was a normal day in the Tortuga HQ, Koki was doing the laundry, Jimmy Z was playing a video game, Martin was doing something on his laptop, Aviva was skating back and forth, around the Tortuga, dodging Chris as she went…Wait, dodging Chris? Yep, Chris was lying on his stomach, reading a book. He seemed to be totally absorbed in the story, and was completely ignoring Aviva, who kept stepping around, and sometimes _on,_ him, in fact, if he would've leaned much closer to the pages of the book, he probly would've fallen in! But, then the crew was interrupted from their normal, boring day. Koki's villain tracker went nuts! The alarm started blaring, startling Bullet, the Bengal tiger, who ran underneath Jimmy's desk, making Jimmy's chair roll backwards, into Martin's chair, which bumped into Koki, who fell into Aviva, who rolled onto Chris. Everyone looked up, Aviva was on top of Chris, who was lying on his back. Both of them where blushing, there was a long, awkward, silence, but then, Chris broke the silence, "Um...Hi." Chris said, finally, Aviva cleared her throat, and got off of Chris. Chris got up, awkwardly, and dusted himself off, "What are you lookin' at?" Chris asked his brother, who was staring at him, quite amused at the situation. Martin raised an eyebrow at his little brother, and playfully elbowed him in the ribs, Martin chuckled, Chris however, did not think this was funny. "'Kay, you guys. You've got another Creature rescue!" Koki announced, Chris was happy to get out of this awkward environment.

**Whew! Done with the first chapter! The next one will be longer. Kinda. Read and Review! ;)**


	2. Fight!

**Hey, Wild Kratts FanFiction Archive!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! I do, however own Chrystal Kratt/Anita Donata, and Bullet, the Bengal tiger. If you don't know who Bullet/Chrystal is, check out my profile! **

Chris, Martin, and Chrystal walked through the African savannah, looking for Donita Donata, and Zach Varmitech, who had captured yet another, poor, helpless, animal. "Hello, Wild Ratts!" Zach said, "That's Wil- Oh, whatever. Hand over the pythons, Zach!" Chris told the inventor, "No way, you daughter thieves!" Donita said, "She _chose_ to come with us!" Chris said, "Well, too bad." Donita said, she took her remote control for her pose beam out of her pocket, and quickly began trying to zap Martin, " Uncle Martin, look out!"

Chrystal said, Martin ducked, "Chris! Beam ball at three o'clock!" Martin called, but it was too late, Chris was frozen in a beam of pink light, "Let him go!" Chrystal demanded, "Nope. Tough luck, Annie. Either you come with me...or he does." Donita said, motioning toward Chris, "Take your pick." Donita said, Dabio stood by Donita, ready to take either prisoner to the jet. Chrystal stepped forward, to signal that she would go instead of Chris, Dabio began to walk away with Chrystal.

As soon as Chrystal and Dabio were out of sight, Donita pressed the button, releasing Chris from his frozen state, Chris fell to the ground weakly, Zach seemed to push Chris back down onto the ground, but Martin shoved Zach out of the way, and helped his brother up, the villains had released the pythons that they had caught, but they had gotten away with Chrystal. By now, Chris was able to stand on his own, but he didn't seem like himself.

* * *

Once the brothers had gotten back to the HQ, Chris seemed to avoid Martin, Jimmy, Koki, and even Aviva! He stayed up in the room that he and Martin shared, not making a sound. Martin cautiously poked his head into the room, Chris was lying in his bed, facing the wall, "Hey, Chris. Whatcha doin'?" Martin asked, as though he were scared of Chris. The whole room was silent. "Uh...Chris?" Martin asked, "Dude, the silent treatment won't work...what did I do, anyway?" Martin asked, Chris sighed,

"Go away." Chris said,

"It's my room too, ya know." Martin told his brother,

"I said, go away!" Chris said, raising his voice a little,

"Why? You can't tell me what to do." Martin said,

Chris sat up, "Go away, Martin." Chris said, through clenched teeth,

"No." Martin said, crossing his arms.

Chris stood up, "GO AWAY!" Chris yelled, he pushed Martin backwards,

Martin regained his balance, "WHY?" Martin asked, "Chrystal was taken by Donita, and you didn't do a thing about it!" Chris yelled

"So? You weren't much of a help either!"

"Yeah, but-"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU ALWAYS SCREW THINGS UP! SOMETIMES I WISH I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!" Martin yelled, he shoved Chris into his bookshelf. Chris fell to the ground, Chris looked up at Martin, "I hate you." Chris said, "Get out of here! I don't ever wanna see you again!" Martin yelled, "Fine! You won't!" Chris said, he stormed out of the room, Bumping Aviva with his shoulder as he went, "Fine! Leave! See if I care!" Martin yelled, Aviva stared at Martin for a minute. She frowned at him, "Nice job, MK." she said. She turned around, "Chris, wait." She said,

Chris went out the door, into the rain, outside, "Chris! Wait!" Aviva called, but Chris was gone, "Don't go." Aviva mumbled,

* * *

Unknown to the Kratt crew, or even the Kratts themselves, Zach had heard the whole fight between the bros, Zach smiled deviously to himself, "You wish you didn't have a brother, huh? Well, I can take care of that." Zach said, He quickly called Donita on his computer, "Oh, Donita! How would you like to take back our daughters...forever." Zach said, " Okay, I'm interested. How?" Donita asked, "Erase Chris Kratt from existence, of course." Zach said, "Details, Zach, details." Donita said, "I've created this." Zach held up a device that looked like a small speaker. "It'll erase Chris from his family, and friend's memory. Blue boy, and Little miss smarty pants won't know anything about him. Then, I'll go back in time to July 19, 1969, and take the little brat and dispose of him. Nobody will know that Christopher Fredrick Kratt ever existed." Zach said, "Do it, Varmitech." Donita demanded. Zach pressed the button on the speaker, and it began to vibrate, "It will only erase his friends and family's memory, but not ours." Zach said, "And now... to erase Chris." Zach said,

* * *

Almost immediately, it started to work. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z, didn't remember where they were, or what they where doing. Martin, who had run after Chris, just now caught up with his brother. When Chris fell to the ground, and began to glow with dim, gold, light. _ZAP! _in the spot where Chris used to be, there was...was nothing. Chris was gone.

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Yay! I mean...Oh no! Well, I'm evil. Oh, I won't be updating until next week, 'cause I'm going on a Fall camping trip with my BFF's. Read and Review!**


	3. Who are you!

**_CRUD!_ Sorry, peeps! I put the wrong chapter in! and...Apparently, you people want me to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

Chris felt like he was floating in darkness, he suddenly fell, and hit the ground, "Ow." Chris said, blankly, "Hey, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, "M-martin?!" Chris asked, "Yeah... Who are you?" Martin asked, Martin didn't look like himself, he had on a white suit, with a light blue shirt, and dark blue tie on. "I-I'm your brother!" Chris said, "You're nuts, Dude! I don't have a brother only-"

"Two sisters?"

"Yeah. How'd you-"

"Know that?"

"Yeah! How do you know so much about me?"

"I know everything about you! Your full name is Martin William Kratt, you grew up in New Jersey with two younger twin sisters, a St. Bernard named Heidi, and a chipmunk that lived in the gutter pipe. Your favorite color is blue, your favorite food is spaghetti, and you love to tell jokes!" Chris blurted out, "Wow. You really _are_ my little bro! Wait! How do I know you're not just a creep who knows a **_LOT_** about me?" Martin asked, Chris sighed, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture. He handed it to his brother. Martin stared at the photo, a four year old, little boy wearing a blue shirt, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his tan cheeks was holding a baby with deep brown eyes, and his brown bangs sticking up.

Martin recognized the little boy, but the baby didn't look familiar, "Hey! That's me!" Martin said, pointing to his younger self, "-and that's me." Chris said, he leaned over his brother's shoulder, and pointed to the baby in the picture. Suddenly, it 'clicked' for Martin, "That's the first time I held you isn't it?" Martin asked, Chris, who was blushing, nodded. "Yep." Chris said, Martin realized something,

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Martin sat in a waiting room at the hospital, staring at a boring magazine, "Martin! There's someone I want you to meet!" His dad called, Martin took his dad's hand and followed him to a room, he saw his mother holding a baby, "Meet your little brother." Martin's dad said, "Hiya, Christopher! I'm your big brother! I'm gonna teach you everything! Tree climbing, swimming, drawing, walking..."_

* * *

"Martin!" Chris said, Martin stared at the young Kratt, "You okay, bro?" Chris asked, Martin grabbed his brother in a death-grip hug, "I knew it! I knew it! Oh, Chris! I can't believe it! You're actually here! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Martin yelled. Yup, he knew who Chris was now.


End file.
